La historia de Bellatrix Black
by Black nd Dark
Summary: Atravesaremos juntos la muerte que intentando separarnos, y juntos emprendemos un largo viaje donde nunca encontraremos el fin.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen.**

**N/A: Es mi primer fic, los otros aún están en progreso, pero tengo intención de publicarlos todos. **

"_**Sabes que te amaré más allá de la muerte, en un lugar donde nadie podrá separarnos"**_

Esta es la historia de una chica de 13 años, una chica que conoció a un joven llamado Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Nuestra historia comienza cuando Bellatrix Black hablaba a su hermana Narcisa, del chico que conoció en Hogsmeade.

-Es perfecto, a veces me pregunto si no estoy soñando, nos entendemos tan bien...

-Bella, llevas horas hablando de él; que si Tom esto...que si Tom aquello...que si es perfecto...que no existe nadie como él...

-Pero es que es verdad, tendrías que conocerlo.

-Nunca te había visto tan feliz Bella, de verdad, ese Tom te ha afectado a la cabeza.

-Sabes que Cissy, cuando estoy con él me olvido de todo; me olvido de que hace poco esa desgraciada se casó con un sangresucia, me olvido de que estoy comprometida con Rodolphus, me olvido de que existo... Cissy creo que...estoy enamorada de él.

-Pues vamos bien.

-Es que fue verlo por primera vez y...enamorarme de él. No sólo me enamoré de él porque es guapo, sino porque es inteligente, amable, comprensivo...

-Y todos los adjetivos positivos que puedas darle ¿no?

***

"_Tú tienes que hacer lo que deseas, nadie te puede obligar a hacer algo no quieres o que no te gusta, tienes que ser tú quien tome esa decisión."_

Llevaba todo el día con esa frase en la cabeza, llevaba más de cinco horas encerrada en su habitación pensando en qué poder hacer.

Tom tenía razón.

Decidida bajó las escaleras, ahí en el umbral se encontró con sus padres, el corazón le latía a cien por hora, pero iba a hacerlo, no permitiría que sus padres se interpusieran en su camino.

-Padre, madre lo tengo decidido, voy a unirme a él.

-Ya me hemos hablado de esto, tú no iras a unirte a nada, te lo prohibimos -dijo el padre más severo que nunca.

-Estoy harta de que me tratéis como una niña, ya soy mayor para hacer lo que quiera.

-Bellatrix sólo tienes 17 años, si nosotros no decimos que lo que está haciendo ese hombre no este bien, pero creo que eso deberían hacerlo hombres y no mujeres o niñas como tú.

-Lo veis, aún me veis como a una niña, y yo ya no lo soy, hace tiempo que deje de serlo, y nadie me va a impedir nada, a partir de ahora voy a hacer lo que quiera.

-¡Basta Bellatrix! Estoy harto, de aquí no sales y vas hacer lo que te diga, ¡No consiento que me desobedezcas!

-¡Bueno padre ya! ¿¡NO!? Sigues tratándome como una niña tonta, ¿y sabéis que? Me voy a ir de casa, voy a irme de esta maldita mansión.

-¡No tienes a donde ir! -gritó el padre.

-Puede, pero cualquier lugar es mejor, por lo menos si no estáis vosotros.

Corrió hacía las escaleras y cerró la puerta de su habitación de un portazo. Cogió su baúl y empezó a meter toda su ropa.

Cuando terminó, unos golpes sonaron en la puerta, Bellatrix la abrió despacio y vio a su hermana pequeña.

-Cissy pasa.

-¿De verdad te vas a ir?

-Cissy aunque me vaya, tú y yo siempre vamos a estar juntas. Podemos quedar para las fiestas.

Narcisa con grandes esfuerzos sonrió, Bellatrix cogió el baúl y antes de que saliera de su habitación su hermana dijo:

-Cuidate.

-Lo haré.

Bajó las escaleras, sus padres no estaban, aunque tampoco iba a despedirse de ellos, abrió la puerta y la cerró silenciosamente.

La noche era fría, hacia bastante frío y un humo salió de la boca de Bellatrix, suspiró cogió el baúl y se desapareció. Segundos más tarde se encontraba delante de una mansión antigua.

Llamó a la puerta y al cabo de unos instantes se abrió y apareció un joven, de unos 17 años.

-¿Puedo quedarme una temporada en tu casa, Rodolphus?

_***_

"_Toda la alegría a través de las lágrimas, todas las esperanzas a través de los miedos. Dejalo en el pasado, levantate y no mires atrás, no llores más lágrimas, intenta volar lejos y un nuevo camino se te abrirá."_

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente nueve meses desde que Bellatrix se mudó a casa de los Lestrange. La vida ahí había transcurrido tranquila y sin problemas, los padres de Rodolphus hablaron con los Black y acordaron que Bellatrix se quedaría ahí a cambio de que se comportara y fuera educada.

Un día Bellatrix salió de casa y se trasladó a Cabeza de Puerco.

Entró y como era de esperar no había casi nadie. Se sentó en un mesa alejada y aguardó. Al cabo de unos minutos entró un hombre encapuchado, fue directo hacia donde estaba Bellatrix y se sentó.

-¿Llego tarde?

-No, vine hace unos minutos.

-Genial -dijo, y seguidamente se quitó la capucha.

Tenía el rostro pálido, con una sonrisa en los labios, aún conservaba su belleza pero poca.

Mas parecía que Bellatrix lo veía como siempre, aunque había cambiado un poco; sus ojos eran marrones pero se podía ver un brillo rojizo.

-Ya me entere, de que te escapaste de tu casa.

-Si, es que no aguantaba ni un minuto más encerrada con esos dos.

-Y dime ¿Cómo es tu nueva vida?

-Bueno es un poco diferente a la mía pero...me voy acostumbrando.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Por qué te escapaste?

-Porqué estoy harta de que me traten como una niña, quiero hacer lo que a mí se me antojo, además mis padres me ven como una niña.

-Y tú crees que ya no eres una niña.

-Exacto, a partir de ahora voy a hacer lo que me plazca. Además...nunca olvidaré la noche en que viniste a Hogwarts. Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de agradecértelo. Pero ahora es diferente, ahora voy a agradecértelo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo? -preguntó curioso Tom.

-Quería hacerte una petición -murmuró Bellatrix.

-Adelante.

-Yo...me gustaría que...me gustaría convertirme en mortífaga.

Tom se quedó en silencio, no se esperaba esa petición, aún así le contestó.

-Lo siento pero no.

Bellatrix se quedó sorprendida. Miró a Tom con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por favor no me mires así -le pidió Tom.

-¿Por qué? Una vez me dijiste que...has cambiado de idea.

-No.

-Entonces no entiendo.

-Mira Bellatrix, tú eres una bruja con unos poderes increíbles, estoy seguro de que ahora con 19 años aún no los has desarrollado. Mira haré una cosa, dentro de un año, a la misma hora vuelve aquí, yo te estaré esperando, y a lo mejor cambio de opinión. Yo he aceptado muchos mortífagos con 16, 17 y 18 años que aún no habían desarrollado sus poderes, pero yo quiero que tú aprendas a utilizarlos, estoy seguro de que dentro de un año estarás lo bastante lista como para convertirte en mortífaga, pero ahora aún es temprano.

Bellatrix se lo quedó mirando con devoción, hasta que Tom se levantó le dedicó una sonrisa a Bellatrix y se marchó de aquel lugar lúgubre.

***

"_Puedes ver en mis ojos el miedo, la tristeza, la devoción... Pero nunca podrás ver el amor que hay dentro de mí. Puedes ver dentro de la mente de las demás personas mas nunca podrás ver dentro de mí. Puedes tener muchos mortífagos, pero nunca tendrás a uno que te sea leal hasta la muerte._

-Deja de dar vueltas Bellatrix -pidió su hermana.

-No puedo, pensar que el Señor Tenebroso está ahí fuera sólo.

-Haber que no estamos hablando de un niño de 3 años -murmuró Rodolphus sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-No sé, estoy intranquila, presiento que ocurrirá algo, y no es nada bueno -insistió Bellatrix.

Y no sólo Él, presentía que a ella también le pasaría algo malo. Pasaron los minutos, no había señales, pasaron horas y no hubo ninguna señal. Bellatrix estaba muy nerviosa le sudaban las manos y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana. Al cabo de unos minutos, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius y Rabastan notaron que la marca que llevaban en el brazo izquierdo perdía el color negro intenso que tenía, ahora más bien era un gris apagado, Bellatrix abrió los ojos y algo le decía que ahora estaban solos.

Los cuatro de miraron y a la vez entendieron que algo había pasado.

Al cabo de poco se le reunieron los hermanos Carrow, Avery, Mcnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Dolohov, Rokwood y Barty Crouch Jr.

-Tenemos un problema -inició Avery.

-Os lo dije, sabía que pasaría algo y vosotros como si nada -dijo Bellatrix furiosa.

-Vale si Bellatrix tenías razón, pero ahora tenemos que decidir que medidas debemos tomar -propuso Lucius.

-Está claro ¿no? -inquirió Crabbe.

-¿El que está claro? -preguntó Bellatrix.

-Los aurores ya nos están buscando, lo único que tenemos que hacer es fingir que el señor Tenebroso nos obligaba bajó la maldición _Imperius._

_-_¿Qué? -exclamó Rodolphus.

-¿Estáis de broma? -dijo Barty.

-No, no es ninguna broma -protestó Alecto-. Para venir hasta aquí, hemos tenido que luchar contra muchos aurores, estamos vivos de milagro, llevamos como cuatro días sin dormir. Bellatrix no se tú, pero yo no pienso jugarme la vida por un amo que quizás ahora ya este muerto.

-Alecto tiene razón, ya no podemos hacer nada, además yo en Azcaban no aguantaría mucho, prefiero estar en mi mansión -concluyó Goyle.

-El señor Tenebroso está desaparecido. ¡Yo no se si tú te enteras Goyle! ¡Desaparecido! ¡Y tú ahora me hablás de tu mansión de las narices!

-Pues sí -chilló Alecto-. Porque no nos da la gana de arriesgarnos a que nos maten. Pero claro, no es raro que tú no lo entiendas, porque eres una estúpida que sólo piensa en sacrificar su vida.

Y dicho eso Alecto desapareció.

El ambiente estaba muy tenso, todos se quedaron callados sin decir nada, hasta que Bellatrix al fin dijo:

-Haced lo que querías, pero yo voy a ir ahí fuera, yo voy matar a todos los aurores que se me ponga en medio y voy a encontrar al señor Tenebroso, aunque sea sola.

***

"_En este mundo intenté, servirte en los tiempos más difíciles. Prometí, que intentaría buscarte, aunque por ello tuve que estar sola y sin ayuda, a veces creo que soy la única que va por un camino oscuro y lleno de peligros, aunque estemos separados yo siempre te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos"._

Bellatrix estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad, no sabía por donde empezar, ni siquiera sabía que hacer. Entonces oyó un ruido que provenía de un arbusto, Bellatrix asustada sacó la varita esperando a ver algún auror, pero en vez de eso vio a su marido.

-¿Rodolphus? Has venido.

-Como voy a dejar que vayas tú por ahí sola, con todos los aurores que ahí.

Bellatrix se abrazó a él y le dijo.

-Gracias.

-Quedate aquí, yo vigilare la zona por si ahí algún auror cerca.

Habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Rodolphus se fue. Bellatrix estaba muy asustada y muerta de fría. Cuando se giró se sorprendió al ver a Barty a su lado.

-Barty, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No voy a dejar que te lleves tú toda la gloria.

Bellatrix sonrió.

-Te recuerdo que puede que no salgamos vivos de esta -le advirtió Bellatrix.

-Me da igual. Vamos a buscar al señor Tenebroso.

Se oyeron unos pasos y vieron una silueta, Barty sacó su varita, pero al reconocer que era Rodolphus la bajó.

-Mm, Rodolphus ha venido a ayudarme -le informó ella.

-Vale, entre los tres todo sera más fácil.

Rodolphus sin embargo, tiró hacia la izquierda.

-Rodolphus ¿A dónde vas? -quiso saber Bellatrix.

-Ahora vengo, no os mováis.

Pasaron quince minutos hasta que apareció Rodolphus con su hermano menor.

-¿Qué hace aquí Rabastan? -preguntó Barty.

-Traer refuerzos -dijo Rodolphus.

-Bien, ahora ya somos cuatro -se alegró Bellatrix.

-Tenemos que pensar por donde empezamos -dijo Rabastan.

-Yo creo que deberíamos ir a un lugar que este relacionado con los Potter -sugirió Bellatrix.

-Claro, la profecía no sólo re refería a Potter, también al hijo de los Longbottom -dijo Barty.

_-_Es verdad -afirmó Rodolphus.

-A lo mejor ellos saben algo del paradero del señor Tenebroso -añadió Bellatrix.

-Pues ya sabemos a donde ir -concluyó Rabastan.

"_Puedo sentir mi miedo correr por mi cuerpo, puedo ver que mis esperanzas desaparecen como falsas ilusiones, en el silencio murmuró tu nombre, esperando una señal, la oscuridad me envuelve, y esperando a que me duerma y no vuelva a despertarme, y en medio de la oscuridad veo una luz procedente de la noche, veo como toda la oscuridad se aleja de mí y siento como si la esperanza volviera a mí, y entonces comprendo lo que ha sucedido"_

"_Atravesaremos juntos la muerte que intentando separarnos, y juntos emprendemos un largo viaje donde nunca encontraremos el final"_

**Uf, por fin he terminado, son las tres y media de la mañana, como mi madre me pille estoy muerta XD! **

**Bueno que les ha parecido, he intentado ponerme en la piel de Bellatrix y he escrito lo que sentía. La letra cursiva son los pensamientos de Bellatrix, no se supongo que a veces soy muy melancólica. Ya hace tiempo que quería escribir un fanfic sobre ella, ya que ella es mi personaje favorito. Se nota ¿no? **

**Bueno espero los reviews.**


End file.
